


The Day After

by BreezeTheMorningLight



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezeTheMorningLight/pseuds/BreezeTheMorningLight
Summary: When Finn returns from Leeds (end of S2) he and Rae spend some alone time together. They'll tackle the rest of their problems tomorrow or maybe the day after.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello old friends, rinnship from Tumblr here. I won't go into all of the details of my very quick exit from Tumblr, but it has a lot to do with a missing iPad and a very unhappy me. Anyway - I haven't had a ton of a time to write, but I did write this lil' smutty piece for ya'll. Hope you enjoy xx

He stirs beneath the duvet, stretching his arms up over his head and twisting his upper body until he hears a pop. He groans, relishing in the warmth that spreads from his neck. He drops his arms to his right and rolls over on his side to face the wall. It’s going to take an act of God to get him out of this warm bed.

The clanging of metal (he suspects the kettle) coming from downstairs is not his idea of an act of God, but it sure as shit wakes him just the same. He opens his eyes slowly to adjust to the bright sunlight coming through the corner of his skylight. He moves to throw the duvet off, but pauses when he spots the figure kneeling at the end of his bed.

He tucks his knees up close to his stomach and scoots his body over until the top of his head is pressed to the wall. He moves carefully, just quiet enough to ensure she thinks that he’s gone back to sleep. She’s got the curtain grasped in her right hand as she peers down at the street below. Her dark hair hangs in a sheet around her face. It reflects the beams of early morning light and demonstrates the contrast between her ebony hair and fair skin. 

He can see that she’s only pulled her jumper on over her bare skin, the slope of her full breasts clearly outlined under the fabric. His fingers itch to touch her, to feel her nipples pebble beneath his fingertips. He stretches his fingers out beneath the warm covering, presses them into his thigh to stop himself. He needs to pace himself, enjoy the view while she’s too busy to notice his stare, too preoccupied to cover herself. 

Her teal knickers peek out from beneath the hem of her jumper, and the curve of her bum is on display to his eager eyes. He has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from calling out to her and begging her to straddle his hips. His joggers feel uncomfortably tight and he has to slip his hand in and readjust himself before he goes mad with want.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and the movement pulls his gaze from her bum to her neck. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on by the sight of the bruise forming just beneath her jaw. He can nearly see the outline of his lips in dark purples and bright reds on her pale neck. He recalls the way her restraint finally broke, her body becoming pliant in his arms as he sucked that mark into her skin. He can’t bite back his groan this time. “Rae?” He can hear it in his own voice, how desperate he sounds for her. 

He turns onto his back in a flash, balancing himself on his elbows when she turns to face him. He hadn’t expected the redness in her cheeks or the mistiness of her eyes, and it all has him sitting up in his bed and reaching for her. He doesn’t know what to say, so it’s only a chant of “Rae. Rae. Rae,” as he pulls her over him.

Rae settles her legs on either side of his hips and presses her chest to his. “It’s nothing, I’m being stupid - I’ve been so stupid,” she whispers, tucking her face into his neck as he strokes her back. 

“You’ve done nowt wrong, Rae,” he tells her, his hands rubbing small circles against her jumper clad back. 

“I have,” she mumbles against his neck, tucking her hands beneath his upper back, “I drove you away, I was such a twat to my mum, and I’ve been a terrible mate to Chloe, anー”

He rests his hands against her hips, dipping his thumbs beneath the elastic band of her knickers. “It were my choice to go to Leeds, Rae.”

She lifts her head from his neck, shaking it while she looks down at him. “I could have told you to stay, should have told you that I didn’t want you to go to Leeds.”

“It doesn’t matter, Rae. I was a complete knob s’well...I should have come out and told you that I still fancied ya.” He reaches up to touch her face, his palm cradling her jaw. “I’m back now though, aren’t I?”

She nods slowly, turning her face to press her lips to his palm. “Thank you Finn. Thank you for coming back when I really needed ya,” she says, moving her hands to his chest. 

His left hand falls back to her hips to join his right, giving her a little squeeze. He can see a flash of fear in her eyes and feels her pelvis lift from his, but he doesn’t let her get far. He pushes at her thighs with his wrists until she’s seated back on his hips. “Can we tackle the rest of it a bit later? I don’t know about you, but I’m knackered.” He turns his head to rest his cheek against the pillow. 

“You just woke up, ya dickhead,” she grumps, drumming her fingers against his chest and rocking her hips forward. 

Finn glides one hand from her hip and under her jumper to the middle of her back, He grasps hold of her hip with his other hand and Rae gasps when he flips her onto her back.

Finn crawls over her and in between her legs, his thighs pushing her legs apart and his hands moving to hoist her legs up until her calves are pressed to his sides. “Are you in the mood for something else then?” he asks, gazing down at the beautiful girl beneath him. 

She’s chewing at the corner of her bottom lip and it’s taking everything in him to not press into her. He knows he still has to take his time with her, make her feel comfortable, take the reigns and lead her. 

He brushes his index finger against her reddened cheek, chasing the blush to her hairline and chuckling when she releases her lip. He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, his finger continuing to stroke her cheek. His tongue dips into her mouth, a quick sweep inside before retracting. 

She chases his mouth as he pulls back and moves her arms around his neck to prevent their separation. He chuckles against her lips and she tugs him closer, kissing him with gusto.

His laughter dies down quickly and he takes her concentration on kissing to sneak his hand under the front of her jumper. He’s careful to skim over the soft skin of her stomach, not lingering like he’d like to. 

He was right, she isn’t wearing a bra. His hand cups her breast and his thumb is quick to find her nipple. He groans against her mouth when she arches into his palm, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

He leaves her jumper in place, her left breast bared to the cool air of his bedroom, the right still tucked beneath the fabric. His hand slides down her side until he reaches the lace of her knickers, slipping his hand beneath the material and touching his index and middle finger between her legs. She’s warm and wet to the touch and he has to busy his mouth with her exposed breast so as to not alert his dad downstairs about what they’re up to. 

His lips wrap around her nipple and he pulls the puckered flesh between his teeth as his fingers dip inside of her. He has to shush her when she moans loud enough to wake their neighbors two doors down and he grins up at her as she presses her hand over her mouth.

Finn manages to sit up in bed enough to slide Rae’s underwear down her long legs and to the floor. He’s surprised when Rae’s hands move to his stomach, her fingers tracing the faint line of hair that dips below his joggers. He watches as she tentatively slips her hands beneath his joggers, shimmying them off his hips and revealing more of his bare skin. 

She bites at her swollen red bottom lip when she realizes that he hasn’t got any underwear on and gets a good look at him. “You’re going to give me a complex if ya don’t stop lookin’ at it like that, girl.”

Rae smiles, shaking her head as she turns away from him. He curses himself for saying something so twatish, knowing damn well she’s still nervous. Finn reaches for her and she looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow and waving a silver packet in her hand. 

It’s his turn to smile shyly, taking the packet from her and tearing it open. He watches her as he rolls the condom on. He hadn’t thought it possible to be more turned on than he’d been five minutes earlier, but here he was. She was so fantastically focused on watching this task that she forgets to be self conscious. 

She’s sprawled out on the bed in front of him, hair mussed, her jumper hiked up over her breasts, and her knickers missing, and she’s never looked more beautiful or more free from insecurity. He’s going to have to get inside her ASAP or this will be sure to end prematurely. 

Finn gathers her wetness on his fingers before rubbing it over the condom and moves over her again. He manages to pause for a moment, looking down at Rae beneath him, and kisses her softly before pressing forward. They’d only managed to try this a couple of times since he returned from Leeds a few days earlier, but he doesn’t believe he’ll ever get over the way her mouth pops open and her breath catches when he first enters her. He wants to take a picture, freeze this moment and remember this expression...that noise - forever.

“Finn,” she whimpers, her hands moving to his arse and pulling him into her body, her hips thrusting up. He groans once he’s full sheathed inside of her, the feel of her heat surrounding him almost too much. 

His mouth moves to her shoulder, and he bites down as he finds his rhythm. Her soft moans fill his room and he has to check over his shoulder to make sure that his door is locked. “Shh Rae, you’ll give us away, girl,” he tells her, lowering his mouth to hers. With her moans muffled by his mouth he grabs onto her thigh and pulls it up high on his waist, stopping just below his armpit when he hears her sharp inhale of breath. 

Her fingers dig into his lower back as she sets her other foot flat on the bed and lifts her hips to meet his. He nearly cums just then as her muscles tighten around him and he has to slow his pace. Finn’s hand moves beneath her thigh and to the apex of her legs, managing to press his index finger against her clit. 

Rae’s body convulses at the slightest touch and it doesn’t take long to send her over the edge with the flick of his fingers. His thrusts slow significantly; he wants to draw this out for her, but it feels too fucking good and he only makes it another four thrusts before he tumbles over after her. 

He thinks he might have blacked out because when he comes to he’s laying on his side with Rae’s back pressed to his chest and his arm thrown over her. He peels his hand from her left breast and rolls slowly onto his back. He lifts the duvet and checks to make sure he’s gotten rid of the condom, finding his still very hard dick but no condom in sight. “What the fuck?” 

The bed shifts and Rae rolls over to face him, a wistful smile on her face. “Hello sleepyhead,” she greets him, reaching out to brush his fringe out of his eyes. 

He points between them. “Did we…”

She nods, laughing at what he imagines is his very confused expression. “You got very sentimental once we finished,” she tells him with a laugh. “You were bangin’ on about how we were going to tackle all these issues with my mum and with Chlo together.”

He can feel the heat spreading across his cheeks. “I were talkin’ about your mum after we…?” He covers his face with his hands. 

Rae tugs on his hands, smiling when she can finally see his face. “I thought it was really sweet.”


End file.
